


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by Chibiobiwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Cameo, Batuu, Galaxy's Edge, M/M, Photographer!Qui-Gon, Stormtrooper!Obi-Wan, Theme Park AU, au crack, mild pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/pseuds/Chibiobiwan
Summary: A Stormtrooper arrests a suspicious photographer in Black Spire Outpost, but the interrogation doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my friend and I have a little too much fun joking about Stormtroopers at Galaxy’s edge.

* * *

“The signal was traced to this area, someone’s going to lose a datapad.”

The Stormtrooper and his partner surveyed the crowded spaceport where travelers were mingling and taking pictures in front of a worn-out spaceship. It really was like being on another world, but they had work to do. 

“Citizens.” He nodded to a group of travelers that had refocused their attention on them before addressing man holding a datapad in their direction.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’d like to know what you are doing with that datapad.” His voice sounded mechanic, canned, even to his own ears.

The man grinned in delight and quickly explained that he was just a traveler and didn’t want any trouble as he continued to snap photographs and shove his nervous younglings in their direction.

“Good, ‘cause that would be a bad idea.” His partner lifted his blaster, threatening.

The trooper raised his hand dismissively as he continued to scan the crowd, “Move along, citizens.” 

Finally, he spotted the man he was looking for. With renewed purpose, he picked up the pace despite his partners groan and soft, “I knew it.”

Travelers stopped them a few more times, requesting photographs or attempting to engage the troopers in conversation before he finally made it to his target, a tall handsome man that quickly stopped taking pictures to covertly pull a cowl over his head.

His partner distracted the travelers who had been taking photos, giving him ample opportunity to interrogate the suspicious character.

“Keep your hands where we can see them! I believe we warned you away from this sector, citizen.”

Despite the man’s best attempts to look down in appeasement and make himself smaller, his height meant that he instead looked straight down at the stormtrooper.

“I’m sorry sir, just trying to do my job.” The man’s eyes sparkled despite the shadow of the cowl over his features.

The Trooper took another step forward so that his gun, despite being turned away, brushed against the citizen’s chest. “And just what job is that? You’re a bit tall for a rebel.”

Despite himself, the tall man’s lips twitched into a faint smile before regaining character. “Oh no, I am a loyal citizen of the First Order.”

“So if I took you to a holding cell no one would recognize you?” The trooper needled, enjoying himself a bit too much. His partner finished talking to the travelers the man had been working with and they watched the remaining confrontation with interest.

“No, not at all.” The man assured, looking over at the travelers. “I don’t want any trouble, just want to do my job.” 

But much to the stormtrooper’s delight, he had timed the encounter perfectly. Already out of the corner of his visor he could see another native of Batuu arriving to replace the man.

“Well, you got our attention instead, are you trying to get arrested?” The Trooper leaned in closer making the man lean back in return.

A spark of irritation flashed in the man’s eyes where no one but the trooper could see it. “No. Like I said, I just would like to _get back to work_.”

The new photographer was now recording memories for the family of travelers that the man had been working with.

“Seems you are no longer needed to me.” The Trooper said triumphantly before taking the man’s large hand and holding it up high. “I’m placing you under arrest.”

“You’re _what?_ Why?” The man pulled away, trying to dislodge the trooper’s firm grip. 

“Suspicious loitering.” The trooper said off the cuff, as he nodded in the direction of the citizen’s replacement, glad that his helmet hid his grin. As soon as he noticed the new photographer, the man sighed and stopped resisting. 

“Don’t worry Qui-Gon, I’m sure that you’ll be released soon.” The new photographer said in mock sympathy.

“In trouble again, huh?” The Stormtrooper’s partner came to the man’s other side to escort him back to headquarters. 

The man’s shoulders slumped as he grumbled out a resigned, “Apparently.”

The three of them moved quickly through the crowd as the Stormtrooper’s marched with purpose, shooing away curious travelers with short replies of, “Nothing to see here.” and “Move along citizens.”

Finally, they reached the security clearance door and left the streets of the Black Spire Outpost behind.

“Seriously, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon complained as the large metal door slammed shut behind them. “I wasn’t finished taking that family’s pictures!”

Obi-Wan pulled off his Stormtrooper helmet with a smirk, “Your shift was over anyway, think of it as me rescuing you.”

The other Stormtrooper laughed before trying to disguise it as a cough.

“Don’t you have someplace to be, Anakin?” Qui-Gon glared at the younger trooper. 

Anakin choked back another laugh. “Right well, I’ll see you guys in the breakroom then.”

The two of them watched the other trooper leave before Qui-Gon turned his attention back on Obi-Wan. “You can’t keep doing this.”

Obi-Wan waved it off, “People don’t mind, they think it’s all just a show anyway.”

“Is _that_ what it is?” Qui-Gon growled intimidatingly, stepping forward until Obi-Wan was forced to step back, a reverse of their previous encounter.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smirk that played at the edges of his mouth. “Well, it’s not every day I can tell you what to do.”

Qui-Gon’s brows raised, “Except, apparently now it is.” He took another step, forcing Obi-Wan to backup again, this time stumbling back into a door that swung open with his momentum. Startled, he reached out to Qui-Gon, who already steadied him with hands holding his waist.

“I sense a trap.” Obi-Wan’s mischievous eyes sparkled in the half-light of the supply closet.

Qui-Gon walked Obi-Wan another step into the small closet before closing the door behind him. 

“Stay mindful of the here and now—” Qui-Gon quoted before pushing Obi-Wan against the shelving, effectively pinning the shorter man with the force of his kiss.

Obi-Wan pulled away with a laugh, “I only have five minutes.”

Qui-Gon snorted into Obi-Wan’s neck, “There are consequences to arresting me, Stormtrooper.”

Obi-Wan shallowly laughed, enjoying the attention, “I hardly think a _hickey_ is a punishment.”

“I’ll just have to be creative then…” Qui-Gon spun Obi-Wan around with a firm grip on his hip armor plate.

“Wait—“

Qui-Gon was already lathering attention on the other side of Obi-Wan’s neck. It was a good thing that his Stormtrooper costume covered him from head to toe, but Qui-Gon was taking full advantage of whatever skin he could find.

“ _God_ Qui-Gon, four minutes, I mean it. I’m really just on break.” 

“That’s fine with me,” Qui-Gon growled into Obi-Wan’s ear as his hand found the small gap between the top and bottom of the black skinsuit.

“Hey!” Obi-Wan tried to grab the hand before it found its mark, but it was already protected under white armor plating so that he could only pull down on Qui-Gon’s elbow as soft fingers brushed his left nipple.

“Keep those hands where I can see them, Trooper.” Qui-Gon bit down gently on the side Obi-Wan’s neck to drive his point home.

Despite himself, Obi-Wan braced his hands on the shelving even as his knees started to give out from underneath him.

“Fuck, Qui-Gon!” 

“Hush, the walls aren’t that thick,” Qui-Gon warned, his warm voice amused as he teased his other hand along Obi-Wan’s stomach, just dipping low enough to taunt all the while sending shocks of pleasure through Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s breath shook, “I thought you rebels were supposed to have compassion.”

“Oh we do,” Qui-Gon whispered as he began to suck on Obi-Wan’s ear.

“Two minutes... and this _definitely_ counts as torture.” Obi-Wan barely managed to gasp.

Qui-Gon paused, snorting with laughter as he pulled Obi-Wan closer against him and moving his attention to the other side of Obi-Wan’s chest with teasing circles. 

“ _Shit_.” Obi-Wan was painfully hard, literally because his uniform wasn’t meant to contain anything but a man utterly flaccid. Qui-Gon’s questing hand wandered lower, teasing at the edge of Obi-Wan’s skin-tight briefs. 

Finally, Obi-Wan couldn't stand it anymore and pulled out of Qui-Gon’s grasp enough to turn around and pull the taller man into a kiss. 

The moment didn’t last long enough.

“That’s five minutes.” Qui-Gon grinned as he broke away with a laugh, pulling his hands out of Obi-Wan’s shirt as he did so.

“Oh, fuck you Qui-Gon Jinn.” Obi-Wan felt distinctly ruffled.

A wide grin spread on the other man’s face, as he leaned close to whisper, “Tonight, I promise.” He kissed Obi-Wan chastely on the corner of the mouth before slipping out the door.

Obi-Wan stood there with the closet door partially open, trying to pull himself together. He started tucking the black undershirt in and realigning his armor when his helmet was tossed through the door. 

“You’re going to want that,” Qui-Gon called back with a laugh.

Obi-Wan pulled on the helmet and left the closet but his lover was already gone. 

Anakin stood at the end of the hall with a knowing smile.

Obi-Wan grimaced and readjusted his armor. “Not a _word_ , Anakin.”

They’d see who was laughing tonight.

  
  
  
  



End file.
